Siri's Scar
by The-Shy-Quiet-One
Summary: Just a short ficlet about a particular scar on Siriu's hand and how he got it. Relates to Future of the Past. There's one Deathly Hallows spoiler, so.. caution if you havnet read it yet. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does.

This is just a short little ficlet. It's sort of a companion to my other story, The Future of the Past's chapter four. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Siri's Scar**_

**_Oneshot._**

Harry Potter smiled, watching as his godfather reached out and took up his cup of coffee. It had been a long hard day of cleaning out the drawing room of number twelve Grimmauld Place, and they were all having something nice and hot to drink after dinner before they would all head up to bed. Ginny was helping Mrs. Weasley by pouring hot water into every without coffee's mugs. Ron and Hermione were sitting in one of the corners of the living room not far from the rest of the group gathered on chairs, the couch and the floor. From where he was sitting, it looked to Harry as if ron was beating Hermione once again at a game of wizard's chess.

Harry blinked, having spotted something on Sirius's hand when he'd reached for his cup. Curious, he took a sip of his hot cocoa and decided to ask about it.

"Hey Sirius? What is that you've got on your hand?" Sirius looked up at him with a frown. He set his cup of coffee down and looked at the palm of his right hand. There, on the area below the space between his pinky and ring finger, was a small crescent shaped scar. It looked as though it'd been bigger at one point, but had shrunken as the hand had grown, not to mention rather old. Sirius smiled, tracing the scar with one of his fingers, his eyes glazing over for a few moments…

Sirius sighed as he slung his school bag up and over his shoulder. He had spent his first night at Hogwarts listening to his new friend James going on and on about the red headed girl they had seen on the train yesterday morning. The one who'd come in and then left with that greasy haired Slytherin boy. It'd gotten to be rather annoying after a while. James seemed to think the girl was pretty and he figured he'd get a chance to speak with her. Sirius wished he'd just shut up. He for one, hadn't quite hit that stage of puberty yet.

Heading down the stairs, Sirius made up his mind. He'd talk to the girl next time he saw her and maybe convince her to speak with James, just to get the boy to hush up about her. He didn't have to wait long, for once he entered the common room, there she was, talking animatedly with another first year girl.

Smiling at his luck, Sirius marched over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around in surprise, her smile fading when she recognized him from yesterday.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you."

"You're name's Lily Evans, right?"

"Yes… Why?"

"I'm Sirius Black. My friend James, would just love to have a word with you. He hasn't shut up about you since we got to the dorm."

"Really? Isn't he the one who called my friend a rather rude name yesterday…?"

"Well, yes, but you see…"

"Too bad. I'm not going to talk to him."

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Because he's a jerk and so are you. You two hurt Sev's feelings."

"Please talk to him Evans! He won't shut up if you don't! I'm going crazy!"

"No. Now leave me alone." The girl turned away from him and started for the portrait hole. She was probably wanting to go down to breakfast to meet that friend of her's… what had James called him? Snivellus. That was it.

Sirius was desperate. He didn't think he could take much longer of James's ranting about a girl. He should be talking about pranks and how to set people's pants on fire, not girls. And therefore, Sirius reached out a hand, grabbing onto Lily's wrist, trying to tug her back. "Pleeeeeeeease Evans…"

"No! Now let go of me Black!"

"Talk to James and I will."

"I won't! Let me go or I'll bite you!"

"You wouldn't da-" Sirius yelped as Lily leaned foreward and suck her teeth into his right hand, right on the area below the space between his pinky and ring fingers. Her top teeth bit down harder than her bottom teeth, actually judging by the way his hand currently felt, Sirius would have guessed she was just pressing down her top teeth into his hand, her lower lip blocking the back of his hand from being maimed. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Evans! Stop1 Alright! I'll leave you alone! Just stop!"

Lily smiled as she took her mouth away from his hand. There was a nice red mark swelling with blood where she had bit into his palm. It hurt something awful, but he refused to be a sissy and go to the nurse. She'd probably guess it was a human bite even if he told her some creature, maybe a cat or something like that, had bitten him. And he wasn't about to admit that it was a girl who'd gotten him to run back up stairs to his dorm and put his hand under a cold faucet… and he wasn't ever going to admit to himself that she'd drawn tears as well as blood. It had bloody hurt that bite had. And he really was only eleven. His entire life he'd had all his wounds magically healed at the first sign of them. And now he had a scar that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Sirius's eyes deglazed when he blinked and looked down at his godson, the boy's eyes exactly the same as Lily's. He grinned, holding up his hand and pointing at the scar before stating truthfully with a laugh. "Your mother had quite sharp teeth, Harry."

Harry blinked and burst out laughing. As if his mother would have actually bitten him. "Yeah. Right."

* * *

Heh, and that's how Sirius's got his scar. Review? Please? I like reviews...

Laters,

S.Q.O.


End file.
